Everlasting Redemption
by RockThaWriter
Summary: Beyond Birthday knows it might be the end for him. He knew from the rumours, he could feel his life draining out of him. This was his hello, his sorry, his I love you. This was the last thing he had to do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford. From all the things this world had to offer, sleep was, albeit its necessity for human beings, one of the few unexplainable happenstances. A brain, specifically a human brain, continues to work, along with the heart and the only part truly resting appeared to be the shell of one's soul, the body it possesses. Excessive amounts of time are lost in the duration of our sleep, robbing us from the experiences this life has to offer. Relaxation should be endured for no longer than an hour, anything beyond it would result in fatigue. Our bodies were generated to function under most circumstances, even sleep-deprivation. It took years to form a rather fortunate habit out of it until he could remain consciousness twenty-three hours a day. Though the times might differ, there were no exceptions in this progress due to the extreme exhaustion coursing through his system constantly. Not even nightmares would occur, for his sleep provided him with nothing but complete blackness, which is known to be the deepest and most intense phase of sleeping, because the brain works through the daily received information precisely and effectively.

Half past three in the morning, the detective awoke from his slumber. A visit to the bathroom, avoiding any reflecting surfaces and with lanky fingers guiding him into the loose clothing followed as his usual routine. The night lamp dimly lit, enough for his wide eyes to absorb the rough colours of every object. He sat on his bed and exhaled slowly. A mysterious case rumoured through Japan, people dying of sudden heart attacks, yet showing no symptoms beforehand. As the world's most famous detective this had perked his interest. Something that was seemingly unsolvable, but with the certainty of a solution and perfectly shaped as a ridiculous myth. His eyes racked over the information sheets received from both the Japanese task force and his loyal adoptive father, Watari. Twenty-nine victims so far, three times more people estimated. A smile tugged at his lips. This was almost amusing. People could be so foolish when it came to unexplainable events. Screaming out to a God that could never be proven real, never longing for a logical conclusion.

If it hadn't been for a certain young boy, years ago, then he would have never believed any supernatural stories. If it hadn't been for Beyond.

The black haired got up and skimmed over to the window to open it for fresh air. He was aware he violated one of the rules he set up with Watari by opening the window at such a late hour. His adoptive father cared more about L's security than his own. Sometimes the detective feared he only tried to secure his intelligence and genius' safety rather than the man himself, but he had no way of knowing. Next to his desk situated a cart with various kinds of chocolate cakes and strawberry desserts. As an additional request, a cherry cake decorated the centre of the food tray. Watari ensured that one tray always arrived in the time of L's sleep, because otherwise no one was allowed to enter the room during the day. The detective watched himself carefully in the mirror. Considering the amount of sugar he ate daily, L was clearly underweight. The lack of outside activities caused a pale skin, which contrasted his raven black hair from his defined, white face. He disliked looking at himself. L hated seeing the man he was, the life he lived, the people killed thanks to him. L was cat, sweet and nice until they would turn into a black panther at night. At the end of the day all that was left of him were his failures, his unjust decisions of who to save and who not to save. Despite this, he could never change. A selfish man as him could never become the all helping hero. He considered himself the world's sidekick, acting upon complete cluelessness of the real hero.

This would explain his reputation as of now. Some people idolized him, believed his every word, trusted him with his choices and would do anything just to hear his voice; others thought the world would be better off without a picky detective when it comes to human lives. L agreed to both and to neither. None of them could ever experience the things L has gone through to end up where he was at this point of his miserable life. He'd probably seen more death than most of the world's innocent population. The heartbreaking reality hit a spot inside him, causing him to sigh and run his long fingers through his wild hair. A soft breeze blew into the room and L breathed in the fresh night air. Now he had to deal with this case of unexplainable deaths, while other people were enjoying their time with a partner or friends.

The detective moved away from the window, back to his bed, where he sat and nibbled on a tasty piece of strawberry shortcake. Something caused this great number of deaths by heart attacks. It could have been a virus going around, but everything has already been tested. The peculiar fact about the case was the choice of victim. They had all been criminals, either already under arrest or wanted by the great organisations such as the FBI. What motive would the killer have? What kind of weapon allowed him to perform murder in a large amount, while going unnoticed?

Licking off the whip cream on his fingertips, he took a glance around the room. All of a sudden he felt something grab his ankle, twisting it into a painful position and yanking him down to the ground. L was quick to react, landing on the ground with his hands in a push up motion to flip and kick the person's hand up against the bed frame. This caused them to free L's leg, who rolled backwards and stopped in a crouched form. His eyes widened when he saw the person come out from underneath the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disappointment was rarely the case when it concerned Lawliet. His wrist met the bed frame harshly, but it could never be compared to the pain he has endured before that. After his defeat in Los Angeles, he was sent away to a Californian prison, where he had been at the stationery for almost a year, recovering from his attempt to burn himself alive. When the rumour of the heart attacks among criminals spread and Beyond found out about L's hideout in California, he reacted immediately. For three weeks he pondered over a plan on how to escape this hell. Tricking the guards couldn't have been easier than stealing a balloon from an infant.

Two years after the LA murder cases, his skin had formed scars all over his marred body. The burns were severe and Beyond still shivered at the memory of the flickering flames tearing off his flesh little by little. All remained in the past now, he'd be better off not thinking about it.

"You…"

It almost hurt, seeing the one he idolized look at him with such disgust. The other male backed off to the closest wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"How should I trust you, B?"

"Because, unlike you, I have never broken a promise, L!" This ought to silence him for a minute.

Long time ago, everyone would have said they look like twins. Beyond was known as the evil twin of L. Long time ago didn't seem that long ago. Until two years ago the similarities between them were almost frightening. Now the famous detective was probably looking at his worst nightmare. Beyond had given up on surpassing him, but he didn't want to give up his dream of creating a moment so memorable for L that forgetting it wouldn't even be possible in case of amnesia.

"I'm here to…" he began to murmur with his eyes fixed on the ground beneath him, "I'm here to apologize. In the past I have been horrible to you, but I didn't intend to be."

Red-brown eyes lifted to meet deeply grey ones. His voice gained a certain security as he continued speaking. "I blamed you for A's death, even though… even though I knew A himself was to blame. I was angry at everyone, you and Watari and Roger. None of you noticed he was under this much stress and back then, it seemed so logical to hate all of you to the core." L lowered his gaze, unable to maintain eye-contact any longer.

"I want to apologize for being… a heartless murderer. I might be crazy, out of my mind, completely bonkers, but never would I do anything without a reason. I killed those people and it was the greatest thrill one could ever experience. But getting killed hurt. Surviving completely broke me apart. I would have been better left of dead, right?" A sigh slipped from his lips.

"But Lawliet, I know I probably disgust you, I know you resent me and my presence, I know you're thinking about waking up Watari and kill me right on the spot. I know you hate me."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I do not resent you, Beyond. I don't hate you, I never did."

A long silence followed after that. Beyond couldn't believe his ears. They stared at each other and Beyond saw something special in L. He might not have been the healthiest, or the best-looking man on this planet, but it didn't matter to the murderer. Lawliet looked alive and content. Strangely, all the fear that he recognized in his eyes at the beginning had faded, replaced by a calm expression.

"This Kira person, who is killing all the criminals one by one, will get me soon. I can feel it, my life draining out of me. I can't see my own numbers, but not being able to see everyone else's numbers would be a relief. I watch every one of those criminals, stronger and taller than me, getting killed by a single heart attack."

"Do you know anything about the way he kills people? Is it a virus he created or anything like that?" L seemed to be interested in the case now. It was as if he could never be interested in Beyond's feelings.

"No. I have heard things though and remembered reading stories about the shinigami. Do you remember them?"

"Of course I do. Your eyes…"

"Yes. I heard about something that only shinigami posses, L. It's called a Death Note. I suppose it's self-explanatory?" L nodded his head.

"But how would it work? A notebook killing people, how would that work?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, Lawliet."

"Thank you, Beyond."

"L?"

"Yes?"

"This is good-bye then?"

The raven haired nodded his head. He looked like he couldn't speak. In that moment, all their shared childhood memories came flashing back to his mind. From the moment they met to their first game together, to their first kiss together, because they never knew what it was like to kiss someone. Beyond felt his throat tighten as he tried to swallow down the tears. Hastily, he moved to take a step forward. This was good bye and there were so many things left unsaid. He saw those dark eyes, reminding him of the night and of everything that could have been. A million what if's, but no answers.

Beyond approached L carefully, brushing his lips against L's mouth. It was a silent cry for help, but he knew that L couldn't help him with this matter. All of a sudden he felt hands on his shirt and his eyes widened when L had actually kissed him back. It was much more than a kiss. It was an unforgettable memory not only for L but for B. They closed their eyes and every second mattered. He wanted L back so bad, wanted to feel his warmth again but this was good bye. Only once he tasted salt in his mouth, he realized the tears rolling down his cheek. L's lips felt soft, just like back then, L's hands were delicate and fit perfectly into his own.

He wished it could be forever. But who dares to love forever? After all, this wasn't the end.

_This was see you soon. This was I love you. This was forever and always._


End file.
